The 100 Aurora Peterson story
by lovetoread134
Summary: Bellamy/OC it's good please read
1. Chapter 1

It was a memory inside a dream I knew that I could feel it. It was of Bellamy and I laying in his room on his bed after a round of love making even though most people our age called it sex but it's to intimate to be called sex.

_I lay there on my side staring out at the window at earth wondering about what it would be like to live there when Bellamy's Fingers suddenly appears on my waist lightly tracing patterns on it._

_''Hmmm..that feels so good'' I tell him closing my eyes savoring the feel of his touch._

_''Good'' is his answer as he kisses the side of my neck._

_''I love seeing you this happy'' he continues kissing down my neck before coming back up._

_''Do you ever wonder what earth is like..what it would be like to live there'' I ask turning to face him brining my hand up to run though his soft coal black hair._

_ He touches my chin gently ''No..you are here...my sister is here why would I want to live anywhere else'' ._

_I smile at that and lean up to kiss him putting earth out my mind for the time being._

I jerk upwards from my dream panting and sweating. I take a minute to calm my pulse down before moving the now damp blankets off of me. I swing my legs over the side of the bed putting my head in my hands breathing deeply wishing that I didn't these dreams tormenting me about what was. I stand and walk over to the sink and turn on the tap. Slashing cold ice water on my over heated face and neck felt great but didn't remove the deep sinking feeling that was in my stomach. I look in the old cracked mirror to see a person I have come to accept as what is now me. My curly red hip long hair that was once vibrate and lush was dull and lifeless pulled up in a half up half down combo. My jade green eyes are now lifeless with dark circles under them. I think of how that was now us 4 months ago now ever since I was put in prison for assaulting a guard Bellamy doesn't come to visit me but I do see him sometimes in the visiting ward visiting his sister when my parents come to visit me.

Now all 100 prisoners are being sent to earth to see if it's livable because the Ark is dying and the counsel which is made up of both my parents, my best friend Clarkes mom Abigail, and my other best friend Wells father Thelonious who is Chancellor and a few others I can't remember decide to send us down seeing as we are all going to be executed anyways that way if we die from toxic air then no harm done. Any ways only a few like Clarke, Wells, the Counsel and I know the Ark is dying. Well Clarkes dad knew he was the one that discovered the flaw in the first place but was floated because he wanted to go public about what he discovered. That's how Clarke ending up in prison two months before I ending up here she was on her fathers side but seeing as she wasn't 18 when all of it went down she was sent to prison to wait her 18 birthday where she will then be floated crappie 18th birthday if you ask me.

Just when I'm about to go back to bed I hear loud banging noises and a lot of voices. I turn just when my cell door busts open.

''MS. PETERSON TIME TO WAKE UP'' the guard yells coming into my cell.

I stare wide eyed at him as he looks at me with hate and orders me to turn and face the wall while holding out my left arm. I do knowing this will go smoother then if I make a big deal about it they are liable to tranquilize me if I don't follow orders. Then I won't see my parents for what could be the last time.

Once he finishes that he tells me to change into something more suitable for the unknown then a sports bra and work out legging. Well he didn't actually say that but he looked me up and down so I think it was implied. Then he leaves but doesn't close the door back jackass I thought as I walk over to the slide in draw in the wall what does he think I'm going do jump out the window I sarcastically muse as I put on a black tank top over my gray sports bra. Next I put on comfortable and flexible but tough pair of black jeans that will hide my ever gowning stomach.

''HURRY UP'' the guard yells as I put on running shoes and grab my jacket which is more like a wind breaker and put on.

Before I fully walk out the door I turn to look at all the things that make up me. Books on different subjects in stacks all over the room some open some with bookmarks and some highlighted up the wazoo. Drawings mostly of my parents and my friends but a few of Bellamy are hang all over the walls. A dart board with 5 darts that I'm not even suppose to have hangs on the wall but away from the guards eyes. My mom smuggled in the dart board for me seeing as she knows what really happened that got me here.

I'm rudely and roughly pulled out of my cell and down the hall to the drop ship where I see my parents are hanging out on the side to say farewell to me.

As I get closer I notice that my dad has a backpack on one shoulder and my mom is holding a bow and has a quiver with a dozen arrows slung over one shoulder.

''What's this'' I ask once I reach them.

''Just some things to help you on your journey'' my dad answers but he gets choked up when he says journey.

As he hands me the bag I look at my mom who's crying softly.

''Oh my baby is having a baby and we won't be there to see it'' she cries throwing her arms around me I hug her tightly before saying

''Of course you will mom both of you will don't think that way'' I draw back and ask

''Our those for me'' I nod toward the bow and arrows.

''Oh yes'' she replies like she forgot she had them.

''HURRY Up'' the same guard from earlier yells.

I quickly take both my parents in a hug.

'' You WILL see me and your grandchild again'' I tell them squeezing them tightly as a single tears slips down my face.

''We will hold you to that sweetheart'' my dad whispers kissing my cheek.

''I love you both'' I say as I'm yanked away from them.

''WE LOVE YOU'' They yell in unison as the door of the drop ship closes.


	2. Chapter 2

I wipe my brow with the back of my hand as I drop some fire wood next to the pit I dug wishing that it wasn't so hot but welcoming it as well i mean being born on the ark doesn't have the luxury of the sun. Right when we crashed to the earth we lost 2 people trying to follow Finn aka space walker out his seat and lost contact with the ark. Also Bellamy, ex boyfriend and baby daddy, somehow got on the ship to follow Octavia, his sister who was caught out of their pod when she was 16, down here but on the upside he hasn't seen me even though he knows I'm here somewhere. That's why when we crashed and everybody was hollering and running around after Octavia screamed we're back bitches. Which I couldn't help but smile when hearing it she being the one on the ground first a choice made by Bellamy.

I found Wells then we found Clarke which was in the company of Finn already figured out they drop us on the wrong mountain. Which made Clarke, the natural born leader and adventurer, want to hike to the mountain which she did with Finn, Japer, Monty, and much to my shock Octavia against her brothers wishes of course that not a surprise because those Blakes are head strong. I offer to come, being a natural born warrior and track I could be helpful but Clarke reasoned that in my condition it would not be wise. So Wells and I decided to make camp for us and Clarke a few yards away from everyone else. It was my idea because I don't want to see Bellamy I was horrible disappointed by the fact when I found out all 100 of us were being sent to the ground I thought I would be getting away from him not closer to him.

''Hey Rory'' a voice yells.

I turn to see Wells coming toward me.

''What up Wells'' I ask finally able to give myself a break to rest my swollen and aching feet.

'' Nothing much'' He replies taking a seat next to me looking me up and down.

''Here'' He says holding out a sack.

I took it '' What is it'' I ask sniffing it but found no odor.

''Water'' Wells answers.

I look at him skeptically.

''It's safe I swear'' Wells assure me.

I look at the sack then at Wells shrug, put the sack to my lips, tip my head back and take a long swig.

I pull away after a few minutes breathing deeply

''Good huh'' Wells ask taking the sack back also taking a swig.

''You bet where did you find it'' I ask after he was done drinking.

''There's a lake near where I buried the two guys'' He replies setting the sack down.

''Did you mark their graves with their names'' I ask.

''Of course I did why wouldn't I'' He answer hurt coloring his voice.

''Just making sure'' I amend.

'' I also took their clothes and shoes off them so we could distribute it base on need like we do back home but one of Bellamy minions took it from me then Bellamy came out of his tent with only pants on saying this was home now.. I think he's starting to persuading people take off their wristbands so the rest of the ark won't come down here'' He explains looking far off no doubt thinking about his dad like I thinking about my parents.

''Don't listen to that dick home is where your family is'' I comfort him

''And as far as the wristbands go there's not one thing Bellamy or any of his punk ass bitches can do to get us to take ours off'' I tell him which makes him laugh.

''He can do one thing he could starve us'' Wells says defeated.

''Actually'' I start reaching behind and pulling out the book bag and bow and arrows.

''My parents wanted me to be prepared so they gave me a few things.. and I've yet to see what's in the bag'' I finish

''Would you like to look though it with me'' I ask.

''Yeah'' He replies.

I unzip the bag and the first thing I pull out is rope I set that aside.

The next thing I pull out is a first aid kit which makes Wells and I look at each other with grins.

the third thing was a box opening it I found little packets all with different seeds to plant.

I put the box with the first aid kit and rope.

Just when I was about to pull out the last two things Well and I hear twigs snapping letting us know we had company.

I quickly put everything back in the bag zip it up and with the bow and arrows hide all of it under the log we were sitting on just in time to see Bellamy break though the trees. Wells takes a defensive stance in front of me. Great I thought he never takes his eyes off of me as he nears us but when he stops a few feet from us his eyes switch to Wells.

''You leave'' he barks jerking his head back the way he came.

''No'' Wells answers firmly crossing his arms.

Bellamy laughs humorless then lifts his shirt a little to show the gun he has in his waist band.

'' I don't think you have a choice'' he says.

Just when Wells is about to say something I put a hand on his back while moving in front of him.

''It's ok Wells he won't hurt me'' I tell him not sure weather I'm trying to convince him or myself of that.

'' I don't trust him'' Wells directs at me shifting his eyes from glaring at Bellamy to looking softly at me.

''Good.. because neither do I'' I state.

he glares at Bellamy one last time before moving pass him.

''What do you want'' I ask him

'' I wanted to see how you are doing'' he answers his eyes flicker down to my stomach were you could see the 4 months baby bump though the tank top I'm wearing normally you wouldn't be able to see it with my jacket on but I took it off because I was getting hot and back to me while moving toward me which make me move back.

'' I'll be fine when you leave'' I tell him turning around walking to the pit I dug for tonight and start throwing firewood in.

''Why are you being so hostile'' He ask following me.

''Oh please'' is my answer to him.

''What I don't understand'' he say moving right behind me.

''No I don't suppose you would'' I snapped throwing another log in.

''You really are hormonal'' He replies in a voice that makes it seem like he talking to a child.

''Don't patronize me'' I ground out and was about to throw another log but his hand on my hip stops me.

''I think you need to rest'' he say.

'' I don't give a damn what you think'' I tells him pushing pass him, grabbing my jacket and putting it on, and intending on finding Wells.

* * *

**Bellamy pov**

I watch her go wanting to go after her but don't. Her hostility toward me was something I did expect but I didn't expect her to hate me completely. She and our child are one of the reasons I came down here. To try and mend our relationship so that we can be a family. When I found out she was pregnant 2 months into her sentencing from the guards I made a choice to make sure to protect both of them. Not that I didn't want to protect her before because believe me I did it's just the though of being a father gave me more motivation do something anything. I do feel bad that I never visited her in prison it's just I didn't think I could face her after she took the fall for me beating up that guard. I mean Aurora does have the skills needed to kill someone but she just wouldn't use it on just anyone for no reason.

I break out of my inter monologue to hear shouting. I run to where the shouts are coming from to find a crowd surrounding what I assume to be a fight. I break thought the pack just in time to see Aurora throw a knock out punch to what looks like to be her fifth attacker. How did I not notice the shouting before I think before stepping in and grabbing Aurora around the waist subconsciously laying my hand on her stomach and as is knowing my hand is there our baby starts kicking. I take a second to register that fact before restraining both her hands with my free one.

I bring my lips to her ear ''Shh.. calm down'' I whisper softly trying to get her to stop struggling against me because being in close proximity with one another after 4 months was starting to arouse me .

She stops and I let her go she instant goes to Wells side who's on the ground with his hands tied behind his back and pretty beating up. She tries to untie the restrains by hand but fails then her eyes catch a make shift knife laying three feet away. She reaches over, grabs the knife and cutting his restrains. By now everyone had quite down and was just watching the transaction between Wells and Aurora.

''What the hell is wrong with you people'' Aurora spats angrily helping Wells sit up and inspecting his face even though he tries to swat her hands away.

''We were just having a bit of fun'' The guy who's name I really can't remember and who was beating up Wells answers.

''Well your definition of fun sucks'' Aurora answers back.

''Why do you even care he's father kills people for a living'' The guy ask.

''I care because he's my friend and it's not his fathers fault he does what he does the law on the ark was written long before he was even born'' Aurora argues.

''Easy for you to say you're privileged'' he says.

''You damn right I'm privileged but that didn't stop me from almost getting floated nor Clarke for that matter we are not an exception to the rules they didn't really care that I was pregnant I broke the law I had to pay the price'' Aurora tells him but looks at me for that last part.

''Whatever'' The guy says walking away ending the conversation.

Aurora smirks in victory then lifts Wells up and walks back to their camp.

* * *

**Aurora pov**

I set Wells down gentle on the ground in front of the log from earlier, tear a piece of cloth for his shirt, wet it from the sack of water and start dabbing his wounds.

''Your don't have to do that'' He tells me even though it pains him to do so.

''Yeah I do actually'' I reply dapping his wounds a bit more.

''Can you finish this yourself'' I ask taking the make shift rag away from his face.

''Why tired of me already'' He inquires looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

''No'' I reply rising up and put one foot on the other side of the log then the other.

''I'm going hunting'' I continue dropping to my knees and digging the bow and arrows out of their hiding place.

''Then I'm coming with you'' He replies jumping up ready to take on the world you wouldn't think that he got beat up not even 5 minutes ago.

I shake my head ''it's to dangerous'' I tell him moving past him.

''And being pregnant isn't'' He argues catching my arm.

''It is yes and as much as I love Clarke I'm not going to let you, me or my child starve waiting for her to get back'' I reason attempting to free my arm.

''More of a reason for me to come with you.. I can do the heavy work'' He pleads with me.

I look away for a minute thinking about his offer then back at him.

''Fine but get the supplies and the water sack you will show me that lake'' I tell him as I walk into the woods.

* * *

**Bellamy's pov**

As I wait for the five guys that attacked Aurora to wake Atom the guy that started the fight in the first place walks up to me.

''We could have taken her'' He tells me.

''Yeah it sure looked like it'' I reply.

''Why did you stop her'' Atom inquires studying me.

''You mean you wanted you boys to keep getting the shit kicked out of them'' I reflect the true meaning of his question with the second best explanation.

''Come on man you know what I mean'' He ask pushing for answers.

I sigh ''I stopped her because she's my girlfriend and that's my kid she's carrying'' I look at him then I hear noises from inside my tent.

* * *

**Wells's pov**

We've been walking along the river for a good half hour when Aurora stops and squats down.

''What is it'' I ask moving to squat down next to her.

''Fresh deer tracks'' She whispers pointing out a fresh outline of deer hooves.

I watch her cock her head in concentration thinking how cute she looks doing so.

She follows the hoove prints with her eyes to find they lead on into a grove connected to the river. She moves forward moving brush out of the way we see a deer eating grass.

''Beautiful'' I whisper looking at the deer in fascination.

''Shh...'' she tells me lowly slowly getting a arrow from her quiver.

She sets her aim then she steps forward a little breaking a twig. The deer's head snaps up the same moment Aurora releases the arrow it hit the deer in his or hers right eye killing it immediately.

''Wow'' I breathe looking at Aurora who's straight faced as ever like she jut didn't hit a deer in the eye.. on the first try ever... from 50 ft. away.

''Come on it's starting to get dark'' She tells me looking up at the setting sun.

* * *

**Octavia's pov**

God my leg hurts I complain mentally looking around. Finn and Clarke where huddling closely together a yard away from me no doubt talking strategies on what to do next. Monty was by the water looking at the tree that Jasper was pinned to 30 minutes ago. You could see the dry blood clear as day but no body we guess from his screams the grounders took the giant spear from his chest and dragged him away. I take in his face as he looks at the tree heartache is what I see and suddenly I feel like a total bitch. I mean here I am complaining about my leg something that will heal and here's Monty a sweet, smart guy that just lost his best friend that best friend just so happened to save my life.

I breathe deeply before standing and limping over to him. We don't say anything to one another just look out at the water.. well I was anyways.

''You shouldn't be on that leg'' he tells me his voice far off like he's running on autopilot.

''And you shouldn't be blaming yourself for something that was out of your control'' I shoot back turning to face him.

He turns to face me ''but it is my fault'' he whispers.

''No'' I tell him firmly putting my hand on his shoulder ''We will get Jasper back don't lose hope''

''Thanks Octavia'' he smiles weakly.

''Your welcome Monty'' I say as Clarke and Finn walking toward us.

''Ok so this is what we are going to do'' Clarke tells us

* * *

**Aurora pov**

''Keep up'' I yell looking behind me at Wells who's a good bit away from me.

He stops ''It's kind of hard to do that when you're dragging a 200lbs of dead weight behind you''

''You're are the one that wanted to come along'' I remind him turning back around and continue to walk.

''Yeah.. well remind me not to next time'' He says as he starts dragging the deer again.

''Will do'' I say smiling but falters when I see a footprint that doesn't belong to Wells or me.

''Hey Wells come look at this'' I call him over.

''What'' he says when he comes in front of me.

''Look'' I point a the outline of a footprint.

He squats down an examines the print.

''Umm..Someone from camp must be following us'' he says.

''Some was follow us but not anyone from camp'' I tell him.

''That means..

''Yes that means we are not alone'' I conclude.


End file.
